Promise
by Rainfox88
Summary: Oneshot Post RE5. Chris brings Jill home to a life she has forgotten. Chris wants nothing more but to let Jill heal so their lives could return to normal. However, he realizes that he needs healing as well. The only way they can heal is with each other...


**Promise**

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns Resident Evil and all of its characters!

_More and more I find myself wondering…if it's all worth fighting for…_

The echoing beats of the helicopter's blades filled his head. Chris Redfield could only stare out into the ocean, watching the deep blue go on until it met the horizon. He refused to look back towards the volcano, back towards the hell he left behind. He realized exactly how shaken he was, but soon found the humming of the chopper's engine to be relaxing. No, it wasn't that. It was the sense of release.

Chris took a deep breath like it was the first time he was able to get air since before the nightmare began ten years ago. The rising sun in the east gave him hope. Its large, fiery ring rising from the ocean towards clear sky.

_It's over…_

His eyes drifted over to Sheva and Jill. Sheva was staring out the window as well, her features tired, but somewhat peaceful. Jill's eyes though…Chris frowned, feeling the ache in his heart. Her eyes were dull, staring at the metal of the floor, lost in horrible memories.

_That bastard…no…it isn't over. Wesker was only the beginning. I have to keep fighting…we have to keep fighting…_

Jill's eyes finally came to life, and she looked up at him. Their eyes locked fully for the first time in three years. Her lips moved ever so slightly to form a warm smile. There. That was the Jill he knew. She was still here, still here with him. Wesker was dead…she was free.

_I will never let anything happen to you again, Jill. I promise…_

***

Their arrival in Nairobi left them exhausted. They went to the base of the African Division of BSAA. The city was a madhouse. Civilians were shouting out in English and Swahili, demanding answers for the pandemonium in Kijuju. BSAA soldiers were everywhere, along with the police, to settle the mobs. Chris, Jill, Sheva, and Josh were able to be cleared into the base.

"We have a lot of cleanup to do," Josh stated seriously, looking around.

"And a lot of debriefing," Sheva added with a nod.

"Will you guys be okay? Jill and I can stay longer to help with the mess."

Sheva immediately shook her head, smiling. She put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "No, you need to get back to the United States…Please, take her home."

Chris looked over at Jill. The blonde hair didn't fit her, nor did the ruined battle suit. Chris was ready to see her in normal clothes. And maybe one day her hair would turn back to brown, unless she dyed it immediately.

"No. I'm fine if we need to stay." Her stubbornness was definitely still there. She was eager to get back to work. Chris was not having it. Jill needed time to adjust back to a normal life…a free life.

"We got it. Don't we, Sheva?" Josh said, grinning at the African woman.

"We sure do. Please, Chris…Jill…take care of yourselves."

Chris smiled, knowing that this wasn't the last time he was going to see Sheva or Josh. He pulled Sheva in for a brief, sincere hug, and then went on to shake hands with Josh. Sheva hugged Jill. Chris could see the relief in Jill's face. His partner hugged right back.

"Thank you…so, so very much for watching over him," Jill said, tears brimming her eyes.

Sheva pulled back, still holding onto Jill's shoulders. "You are welcome."

Josh came over, shaking Jill's hand gently. "I can now see how important you are to Chris. Please, take care."

"Thank you."

"Keep in touch, alright?" Chris said, waiting for their approval. Sheva and Josh nodded, and then they headed their own ways.

Chris led Jill through the BSAA base, where there was still quite some commotion going on. Chris could see the televisions laid out in some rooms. The news was talking about Tricell's wool being pulled away. Again, Chris felt his chest swell with relief. Tricell would now fall just like Umbrella. He could even see some of the CEOs being arrested on the channel. Maybe…hopefully, that would make their fight easier.

In order to go home, Chris would need to speak to the man in charge of this base. Wentworth Corbin, one of the men who helped Chris establish BSAA, was here at his fighting ground. He would be amazed to see Jill alive. Chris was hoping Wentworth could save their debriefing for when they got back to Washington D.C.

Outside Wentworth's office, he turned to Jill. Her beautiful features showed uneasiness, like she was unsure of what was to come next. At least she smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go home?" Chris asked, taking her hand.

"Do I have a home to go to?" Jill asked, looking into his eyes.

Chris's eyes didn't quaver. After her assumed death, some of Jill's things were divided among Chris, his sister Claire, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton. She no longer had a home or a car, or much of anything.

Chris squeezed her hand. "You do with me…partner."

***

The moment they walked into Chris's house in the suburbia of Washington D.C, Jill inhaled deeply, a tender smile easing on her lips. The house remained exactly the same way as Chris left it not even two weeks ago. He had to smirk in spite of himself. He had been in Africa for only a week, when it felt as if he had been through an eternity of hell. His house hadn't changed much in the few years, especially since Jill's alleged death.

"It's exactly as I remember it," Jill stated, turning to him with an even broader smile. Her eyes were dancing the way he always loved them to. Wentworth had given her a new BSAA uniform to replace the ruined battle suit. Chris knew that Jill was going to need more clothes very soon.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck, smiling almost sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't do much with it. Never have."

Jill noticed the wall over by his den. It was covered in pictures. She slowly walked over to it, her eyes looking upon each frame with mixed emotions. Chris stood at her side. There were old photos of their comrades back in S.T.A.R.S. There were pictures of Claire and Rebecca. There were some of Barry with his wife Kathy, and his daughters Polly and Moira. There were pictures of Jill. The center picture on the wall was the one that caught Jill's eyes, to the point that she gingerly stroked her hand across the glass. It was a picture of Chris and her hanging on each other like old buddies. Their grins were pointed at the camera, along with the beer in Chris's hand. Jill had this little pink paper birthday hat on her that were usually meant for children.

It was for Jill's birthday just months before her fall with Wesker. Everyone had come to celebrate. Rebecca even took the picture. She always took good pictures. You could see Claire in the background laughing uncontrollably. Chris smiled, closing his eyes for only a moment. He held that memory close.

"You've…never put up pictures before," Jill stated softly.

It was true. Chris never was one to hang pictures. He was so used to moving all the time, and hardly being home. Jill and Claire always got onto him about it. Chris lowered his eyes to the floor. After Jill's funeral, he had come home with Claire. She helped him hang all these pictures. Chris wanted them up, wanted the pictures to remind him of happiness. Not only that, but to remind him of his failures as well. He failed to protect his comrades from Wesker's little game back ten years ago. He failed to save them. He failed at protecting Jill…

He shook out of it. Those weeks after Jill's death had taken a toll on Chris to the point that Claire had been here to keep an eye on him. It took Chris a long time to accept that Jill was gone. The pain never really went away. But how was it to? When someone you have loved for years died by your failure? How are you supposed to cope when you never had a chance to tell them your true feelings?

"Chris?"

He felt her hand touch his arm. He looked over at her, eyes still showing the sadness and regret he held for all these years. Jill took this in, and she pulled him into a hug. Chris wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Jill was alive. That's all that mattered now. They held onto each other for several minutes in silence, each relieved just to be able to feel each other again.

"Jill…It hasn't been the same without you. I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me too," she mumbled. He could tell by her voice that she was trying not to cry.

Chris gently pulled her back so he could look at her. He didn't want her to cry. He broke out a grin, slightly shaking her shoulders as he held onto her. "Are ya hungry? I hope you can still cook, 'cause I'm still horrible!"

She choked a laugh. "It's been three years. Do you have a fire extinguisher just in case?"

"Maybe we should do takeout then."

***

Chris stared at the pictures while he sat at his desk in his den. He had called Claire, Rebecca, and Barry to tell them about Jill. Rebecca and Barry would have to fly in, and they said they would be in by late tomorrow to see them. Claire lived here in D.C with Chris, but at the moment was out of town due to an assignment with Terra Save. She wouldn't be in until tomorrow as well.

The photos remained still on the wall. He could only study each and every one of them. He sighed to himself. Claire could take Jill shopping tomorrow for clothes and necessities. For now, Jill was comfortable in Chris's clothes.

He could hear her leaving the bathroom from her shower. When she entered the den, she wore a pair of Chris's boxers and one of his shirts. Chris grinned at her as she walked over to him. Her blonde hair was still slightly wet from the shower. She looked down at herself as she stood before him.

"To think I had enough humility to wear your boxers."

Chris chuckled. "What? They look good on you. Don't worry! Claire is going to take you shopping tomorrow."

She slumped down into the nearby chair, sighing. Her eyes focused once again on the wall of pictures. He immediately noticed the clouding of her eyes. Her features darkened, and Chris could feel her pain.

"How…much did I miss?"

Chris could only manage a weak smile that quickly faded. He looked away from her. Jill missed lots of things in the three years she had been gone. There was three years of Moira and Polly growing up. There was three years of his sister's jokes and movie nights. There was three years of Rebecca becoming the most respected medic in BSAA. There was three years of Barry watching out for them. Jill missed three years that she was never going to get back. All they could be to her are horrible memories.

Chris put his hand on her knee. "Jill…I'm here. If you ever need to tell me something…anything…you know I'm always going to listen. Please, don't hold it back."

Chris didn't want Jill to keep those horrible memories to herself. She needed to open up and tell someone. There was no telling the brutal hell she went through with Wesker as his brainwashed slave. Chris could only imagine the horrors he had up his sleeve. Jill would never fully be the same thanks to Wesker. She would forever remember those three dark years of torture and defeat in his hands.

Jill lowered her eyes, slowly nodding. "I know, Chris. I will…when I'm ready."

Chris breathed in, nodding at her. He couldn't push her. She just needed time. "I understand."

Silence again erupted between them. Jill lowered her eyes, looking upon his desk to the clutter that had filled it. She tried to squeeze a smile. "I'm definitely getting some hair dye tomorrow when we go shopping. I'm totally not a blonde."

Chris snorted a small laugh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." Jill slapped him playfully on the arm. "Kidding!" He was at least relieved to see that the roots of her hair were already starting to grow darker. Her body was starting to go back to normal…recover. Chris knew, however, that her body would heal much faster than her mind.

_But that's why you're here Redfield…to help her heal…to help yourself heal…_

"So, where am I sleeping?" Jill asked, looking at him.

"There's a bed in the extra room. It's probably the cleanest place in the entire house."

"I could believe so," Jill mused, looking down at Chris's desk again. It was then she saw a paper that got her attention. It was her funeral announcement from three years ago. Apparently, Chris never threw it away.

Jill picked it up without thinking. The announcement told her date of birth to death, the location of the funeral, and the location of her burial. It went on into more detail, but Jill couldn't look at it anymore. She shot a look up at Chris, and saw him look away, as if ashamed.

"Chris…I-"

"Your grave is located in the BSAA's cemetery of fallen soldiers here in D.C." Chris got to his feet, his head still slightly lowered. "I made it such a habit to go there every day…that now it's going to be strange not to go."

"Could you take me?"

Chris looked up at her, almost startled and confused. "What? Why?"

Jill looked back down at the paper. "I need to see it."

She gave no indication of a further explanation. Chris didn't need one. Jill needed to go to her own gravesite. It was the only way to get released from the binding hold that still haunted her. It was the only way she was ever going to get complete closure.

He forced a smile. "Yes, of course. Tomorrow morning?"

Jill only nodded at him, and sat the funeral announcement down. Chris pulled her over to him, hugging her once again. Jill slightly laughed, and that relaxed Chris somewhat. He looked out the nearby window. It was dark outside. The night had been upon them for hours now.

"You need some sleep. Let me show you to your room."

"You don't have to…I remember where it's at," Jill stated, smiling up at him.

***

Chris was totally lost. He kept running and running. The thick wilderness of Africa grabbed at him as he sped through a swallowed trail, heading for Jill's voice. He had lost Sheva back somewhere. Chris didn't look back. He kept his legs moving forward, frantic to find Jill's agonizing cry.

"Jill! Hold on!" he yelled.

The dark jungle was endless. He broke his way through the vines and brush, desperately running. Suddenly, he came right out into the open; the sun's blinding rays burning his eyes for a moment. He then saw her.

"No!"

Jill wasn't alone, and her cries still echoed around him. She was struggling to free herself from the man clad in black. Chris choked on air, his heart stopping at the horrible sight. Wesker smirked sadistically at him, his fist firmly around Jill's throat as he held her up in the air. He was completely fine, even after their battle in the pit of the volcano. Wesker didn't have his sunglasses, so Chris could only stare into the red demonic eyes.

"Are you going to save her?" he asked, and it was then that Chris remembered himself again. He shook out of the trance of fear, and ran for them.

He had no weapons, but that didn't stop him. He ran straight for Wesker, yelling out all the hate and disgust that filled his lungs. His legs betrayed him though. Just as he went to take Wesker down, he watched in horror as his nemesis plunged his hand straight into Jill's chest.

"Jill!"

Chris woke with a jolt after crashing to the floor of his bedroom. He was panting, and he quickly felt around his surrounds to make sure he was no longer dreaming. He was shaking now; sweat drenching his form as he crawled back into his bed. He tried to take long, calm breaths to ease him, but it didn't seem to work.

Chris closed his eyes hard. _Damn you Wesker…_

He heard noise erupt on the other side of his door. As he listened, he could hear someone in the kitchen, and then the back door was opened. Chris immediately got out of bed, reaching for his loaded gun. He slipped out of his bedroom and moved silently through the house towards the noise.

He relaxed, and lowered the gun. Jill was leaning on the railing of the back porch, looking up at the bright stars. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling at the moment as she stared up at the heavens.

"Jill? You okay?" he asked, noticing his voice crack from his nightmare.

Jill didn't respond right away. He saw her eyes fall to the ground, where all the shadows dwelled. He could see her almost break, but she had enough strength to hold it back. Jill looked over at him, her eyes betraying her sadness and shame.

"Chris…are you okay?"

He looked away, hoping she hadn't heard him yelling in his sleep. He scratched his neck, trying to think of a worthy answer, only to clear his throat. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she answered, and Chris looked up at her. "We are both not okay…"

"It's gonna take awhile, Jill," he whispered, trying to comfort her.

"We both need to realize that he is gone…that he can no longer destroy anybody else."

Chris swallowed hard, feeling the pain and hate swell up within him again. Jill was right. It would take awhile, but they would need to accept that Wesker was finally dead and gone. There was no longer living in fear or doubt or hate. Sure, Wesker wasn't the end. But that didn't mean that Chris and Jill couldn't go on with lighter shoulders, and freed souls. Eventually, they would learn to make Wesker nothing more than a haunting memory.

Chris took Jill's hand. She squeezed it hard, smiling up at him. Chris guided her back into the house, where they proceeded to go into his bedroom. They curled up together, needing to feel the other for the night so they knew everything would be okay. Chris flicked his lamp off, his tired eyes already falling heavy. He twitched a small smile, realizing now that Jill was here with him…the nightmares would end. And with that, he held her close.

***

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. It was so quiet that even Chris zoned out enough that he instinctively parked alongside the curb in front of the local flower shop. Jill was puzzled, looking over at him as he got his wallet ready.

"Chris, what is it?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her, and then he frowned. With a hangdog smile, he put his wallet up and started the truck again. "Sorry…it's just habit."

He didn't need to say anymore. Jill looked out the window as they drove off. Chris used to bring flowers to her grave every time he went to the cemetery. He glanced over to Jill, feeling his chest swell with warmth as he realized he no longer would need to stop by that flower shop anymore.

When they reached the large cemetery of the BSAA, they got out of his truck and went to the front gate. They needed clearance to get in, as it was considered a military resting place. Once they were cleared, Chris walked with her along the pathway. Gravestones upon gravestones were lined along the walkways, each one beautifully carved to show the buried soldiers' dates and names. The greenery of the scenery and the cool breeze seemed to create a placid atmosphere. Jill and Chris looked about, the number of headstones countless among the field, reminding them just how many had died fighting to make this world a better place.

"Here we are," Chris sighed, standing in front of Jill's headstone. Jill stood at his side silent as ever as she studied her grave. Her gravestone was made of a bluish granite, showing her name and dates with a fine print around a plot of green grass.

_Jill Valentine_

_1975-2006_

_At Rest  
An American Soldier  
And Defender of Life_

There were a few bouquets of flowers around the stone, all wilted and soiled from heat and time. Chris had been gone in Africa, and hadn't had a chance to clean it up. Chris slowly looked over at Jill. Her eyes were locked onto the gravestone before them, and he could tell that she was thinking. Her hands were laced together in front of her absently, her blonde hair flipping in the wind.

Her eyes landed on a small white envelope that was sitting neatly against the headstone under the script. She stepped forward in curiosity, bending down to pick the envelope up. She looked at Chris with a questioning look. Chris recognized the envelope as the letter he wrote just before leaving to Africa. He saw that it had mild rain damage, but not enough to render it unreadable.

"Is this your letter?" Jill asked softly.

Chris nodded, staring at the envelope. He remembered the exact words he wrote on the sheet of paper inside it.

"Can I…read it?"

Chris twitched a smile. "It's for you, isn't it?" He wasn't going to deny her the letter that was written for her. He wrote it from his heart before his departure. It was time that Jill knew his feelings.

She slipped the folded letter out from the envelope. She opened it up so she could read it. She looked up at him before she started, as if making sure it was still okay. Chris nodded at her, smiling, only to stare back down at her gravestone.

_Dear Jill,_

_I'm writing you this letter only because I am now unsure of the future. More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. In the years we have spent together fighting this, it seems as though nothing has changed. People are still dying, living in fear. Our comrades fall each day, and I am unable to change any of it. In the end you were taken from me, and I often wonder, who will be next? I was unable to save anyone in the beginning, when that bastard decided to manipulate us into playing this sick game. I was unable to stop him, and, thus, I was unable to protect you. For that, I am truly sorry._

_Without you, it's hard to fight, it's hard to breathe, it's hard to live. I must fight to protect the others. I must fight to atone for my failures. It's my fault that you are gone, and now I must live with this for the rest of my life._

_Even for all that has happened, I still find myself fighting. I realize now, it is because I have made promises. Jill, I promise to fight for a future that is needed. I promise to protect the others since I have failed you. I promise to stop the hate, stop the horrors, stop the blood. I also promise to never forget you, not even for a second._

_I'm about to depart to Africa, where another mission awaits. I write this letter to you, as with all my other letters, for I am uncertain of the future. What I am very certain about, however, is my love for you. I will always and forever love you, Jill Valentine. And that is why I must fight._

_Love always,_

_Chris_

Tears were sliding down Jill's cheeks even before she looked up at him, finished with the letter. Chris swallowed hard, unable to look at her first. He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, and he was able to smile just a little.

"Chris…you, but…"

Jill stared at him, wiping at her face. She wasn't used to crying in front of anyone, not even him. But even as the tears kept coming, there was this beautiful, happy smile on her face.

"Welcome back…Jill."

She choked a laugh, suddenly throwing her arms around him, letter still in hand. Chris hugged right back, embracing her against him with a laugh he swore he hadn't done in years. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"You've never failed anyone, Chris…especially me." She pulled back a little to look up at him. Chris stared into her eyes, finding that her words hit home. He leaned forward and they kissed just briefly, both smiling as they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you, Jill."

"I should be thanking you," Jill laughed softly, folding the letter up and slipping it back into the envelope.

Chris took her hand in his, and they started to walk back for the front gate. He heard Jill sigh faintly, and looked down at her. She leaned in closer to Chris, relaxing her head on his shoulder with a small smile on her face. The look on her face, the shine of her eyes…it was what Chris was waiting for. It looked as if Jill was starting to realize she was finally home. She looked, just for this moment, completely at peace.

"Well, partner…ready to do some shopping with Claire and me?" Chris asked, grinning boyishly down at her. "Unless you like wearing my boxers…I totally understand."

Jill laughed. "Yes, let's go. Just remember, Redfield, you are carrying the bags!"

"Figures."

Chris then looked away, towards the mountains in the distance. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking everything in.

_For a future without fear…yeah, it's worth it._

* * *

**Holy snickerdoodle that took me forever to post! I wrote this around two months ago, but never had a chance to revise it or post it on here! Okay, I hope all of you enjoyed this one! I know, I know, it's kind of corny!!! But nothing beats a simple Chris/Jill oneshot! Even though it's very cornball, I still liked writing it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


End file.
